


What Dreams

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Really Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Tumblr Prompt, not season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Adora and Catra have both done terrible things. There's no way they can meet in the middle.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	What Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Unbetaed, like the rest of the kisses I've written for tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

~*~

Adora panted for air, sinking to one knee as she plunged her sword into the ground beside her. Catra was on all fours in front of her, and they both took a minute to relearn how to breathe.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing this time, Catra, but I’m not–” Adora swallowed, misery and frustration bubbling up inside of her. Her voice cracked. “You almost destroyed our entire world, Catra. You hurt so many people. I just. I can’t let it happen again. I can’t keep hoping you’ll change.”

Catra punched the ground in a way that made Adora’s knuckles ache in sympathy. “It’s never enough,” Catra whispered. “No matter what I do, what I sacrifice, it’s never going to be enough." She looked up, her eyes shining wetly, and Adora struggled to her feet, drawing the sword between them. Catra was always more dangerous when she was emotional, and Adora couldn’t afford to let her guard down.

Catra stood in an easy arch of movement, swiping furiously at her eyes. “You know, you were the only thing that I cared about. You and me against the world, right? What a joke. You left me, Adora, and you barely thought twice about it. I’ve spent so long hating you, and what have I got to show for it?”

Tears choked Adora, and she swallowed, trying to blink them away as she tightened her hands on the hilt of her sword. “I’m sorry for the things you think I did, Catra. That doesn’t change what you’ve done. I wanted you with me.”

“You’re so stupid,” Catra yelled, shaking with temper, and she darted forward, pushing aside the sword and rising to her tiptoes to press a hard, angry kiss to Adora’s mouth. Adora dropped her sword and gasped at the contact, but then she reached out, curling her hands against Catra’s biceps like vises, and –

Adora bolted upright, blindly feeling for Catra at the end of her bed before she recognized her room in Bright Moon, the Moonstone pulsing light gently through the window.

A dream.

Adora slumped back against her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She could still feel the heat of Catra’s mouth, the soft bulge where her lips had covered her fangs, the soft down of Catra’s fur against her palms.

It was insane. It was impossible.

Adora got out of bed and dressed. She needed a distraction, and she wasn’t going to find it staying alone in her room. Maybe if she focused on training, she could get out of her head, for once.

~*~


End file.
